


Erotyczne fantazje 144

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 144

Ruby nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie kiedy była nadziewana na dwa duże penisy Weiss i Penny. Obie wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami zagłębiając się w jej piękne ciało i penetrując ją bez litości.

Ciasnota obu szparek młodej liderki sprawiała, że dziedziczka razem z rudowłosą dziewczyną nie potrzebowały dużo czasu, żeby wypełnić swoją kochankę. Dziewczyny doprowadziły Ruby do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu w jej całym życiu.

Chwilę później poczuła jak jej cipka i tyłek staja się pełne od nasienia. Gdy Weiss razem z Penny, wyszły z niej, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z obu otworów Ruby strumieniami.


End file.
